Una ocasión especial
by Dark priinCess
Summary: ONE-SHOT. No me imaginé que una tarde cualquiera como aquella terminaría siendo tan especial... Lemon explícito. Inu&Kag.


**Una ocasión especial**

Desde hacía varios días, mi relación con Inuyasha era de lo más intensa. Es extraño. Las personas de nuestro alrededor, nuestros amigos, compañeros, algunas chicas que se metían por medio, incluso mis propios padres no apostaban ni un duro a que duraríamos, aunque nosotros, seguiríamos igual que habíamos estado durante estos magníficos cuatro meses de relación. Pero volvamos al tema: mi relación con él era de lo más pasional, mágica, intensa, dulce y un largo etcétera. Supongo que después de la vuelta de las vacaciones, y del hecho de que sólo nos pudiéramos ver unas pocas horas a la semana ayudaba a que en esos días me sintiera feliz como una perdiz a su lado. Pero aquella tarde fue especial... _Más_ especial de lo normal.

Llegamos a su casa, después de estar un ratito con los demás en casa de Miroku, y con un frío que pelaba, así que decidimos acostarnos en su cama. Una vez allí, tapados hasta arriba, mientras él me agarraba la cintura, y yo le sostenía la cara con mis manos, empezaron nuestros besos. Realmente, me encantaba cuando sus labios rozaban los míos. Era una sensación tan increíble... Supongo que pensaréis que serán unos besos cualquieras, pero yo, como una romántica sin remedio, creo que son los mejores del mundo. Empezó a acariciarme el cuerpo suavemente, mientras no paraba de besarme, cada vez de forma más insistente, y yo, por supuesto, no iba a quedarme atrás.

Me fue desnudando lentamente.

No paraba de besarme, y cuando terminó empecé yo a desnudarle a él. Sus labios bajaron desde mi boca hasta mi ombligo, besando cada centímetro de mi piel y parándose en mi pecho para mordisquear suavemente mi pezón. Entonces paró, volvió a subir de nuevo hacia mis labios y me agarró del pelo mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, y yo comencé a bajar mi boca por su cuello. En ese momento me miró, me puso encima suyo y empezó con sus vaivenes de cadera, que hacían que notara su plátano, en constante crecimiento, rozándome, con deseos de entrar en mi joven e inexperto pomelo. Yo gemía fuertemente, y notaba como a él eso le excitaba, y quería más y más, incluso alguna vez creí escuchar algún pequeño suspiro por su parte.

Nuestra temperatura corporal iba en aumento, me sentía cada vez más excitada, y con ver la cara de Inuyasha, con la boca entreabierta para poder respirar mejor y con los ojos algo cerrados, podía comprobar que él estaba igual o peor que yo. Poco a poco, fueron cesando los movimientos.

- No me gusta cortar el royo pero... me estás ahogando con tu pelo -comentó.

- Uy, lo siento -y le besé en la mejilla.

Y de la mejilla pasé a su boca, de su boca al cuello, del cuello al pecho, del pecho al vientre, del vientre a ese sinuoso caminito que me volvía loca, hasta que llegué un poco más por debajo de su ombligo, y seguí descendiendo... y allí estaba su miembro, grande y erecto. Mis labios, temblorosos, se acercaron cada vez más, con algo de duda, ya que no paraba de pensar en sí le iba a gustar o no, o si iba a estar a la altura de este momento. Abrí la boca poco a poco, hasta que la puntita entró dentro de ella. Fui bajando y subiendo la cabeza, desde el glande hasta, aproximadamente, la mitad de su miembro. Entonces noté como su mano se apoyaba en mi cabeza, sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, y a medida que su pene iba entrando cada vez más en mi cavidad bucal, él apretaba sus dedos a mi pelo, hecho que me ponía nerviosa. Hice una pequeña pausa de varios segundos, y continué con mi tarea, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que sus dedos apretaban más mi cabello y sentía que me ahogaba.

- ¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? ¡Me pones nerviosa!

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

Mientras, cogió mi cabeza y la llevó hacia sus labios para besarme tiernamente. Entonces, le sonreí, con una sonrisita de niña buena, angelical, y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Me acurruqué a su lado, pasando una brazo por encima de su vientre. Él, con el suyo, me acercó a su lado presionando ligeramente mi hombro derecho. Con mi otra mano iba haciendo círculos alrededor de su pezón y con la mano que a él le quedaba libre me acariciaba el pelo, quitándome los pequeños enredos que se producían en mi rizada y ahora alborotada melena azabache.

- _Te quiero_ -me susurró al oído.

- Y yo a ti -le respondí, seguido de un suspiro.

Estuvimos varios minutos así, sin decir palabra, alternando caricias y besos. A los pocos minutos, él habló:

- Por fin te has decidido a hacerlo, después de varios meses ¿eh? -me dijo con voz picarona y una sonrisilla de burla.

- Supongo que es porque poco a poco voy pillando experiencia, ¿no crees? -le respondí haciéndome la sabionda, sin quitar de mi cara esa sonrisita de niña buena.

- Si, y para ser una principiante no está nada mal... -repuso.

Yo lo único que hice fue seguir con esa sonrisita típica mía y desperezarme.

**FIN**

**Niñaaas, ¡aquí volví! Con nada más y nada menos que un one-shot bastante subidito de tono, pero para vuestra decepción, debo informaros de que esta genial creación, no me pertenece.**

**Me explico: este pequeño one-shot -que perfectamente podría considerarse como drabble- es la experiencia real de una de mis mejores amigas. Ella lo escribió, porque le estoy pegando mi vena literaria, y me lo pasó. ¿Y qué hice yo? Preguntarle si quería que se lo publicara. Y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabéis, cambiamos los nombres y tal, así que quiero que quede claro: este fic no es de Dark priinCess.**

**Ahora no me tiréis tomates, tampoco ¿eh? Que ya sabéis que yo lo doy todo por vosotras, y que estoy totalmente en contra del plagio. Yo he dicho de quien es esto y lo he subido con su consentimiento.**

**Yo en mente ya tengo unas cuantas historias, y un one-shot que no subiré hasta que estrene mi lemon en "Atrapados en el siglo XXI", muahahahaha. Así, que ya sabéis, esperad sentadas porque aún queda para terminar -bueno, caps no quedan muchos, me refiero al tiempo-.**

**Bueno queridas, comentadle mucho -es que mi amiga tiene curiosidad por saber qué pensará la gente sobre su forma de expresarse, y debemos reconocer que para no escribir casi nunca, no lo hace nada mal-. Va, clicad aquí abajo, donde pone "Review this Story/Chapter", que no cuesta nada y ella se lo merece.**

**Se despide vuestra fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


End file.
